Of A Demon In My View
by dreamer-girl-reana
Summary: Caeda was lost. Wherever she went, she left a trail of blood, and she wanted it to stop. But can she fight her inner demon and finally try to live? VincentxOC I suck at summaries, sorry!
1. Ch 1: Being in Existance: REVISED

**I dont own Vincent...or any other FF7 characters...tear**

_OK, I revised my first chapter- Thanks to _DragonessWarrior _for reviewing and giving me some advice!_

* * *

_The darkness was suffocating. Everywhere was darkness and everything was darkness. Was she part of the never-ending darkness? Who was she? What was she? Her shocking green eyes searched for something, anything that wasn't darkness. Suddenly a pinprick of light was visible. She wanted to go towards it, oh if only it would come closer…as she thought this, the pinprick became a large circle of light that engulfed her, whatever she was._

The first thing she noticed was that she was in existence; that is to say that she was something, not just darkness. She could feel something odd surrounding her on either side. She wanted to look and see what it was. Then, suddenly, she could see it as her eyes flickered open. It was water and a strange silver substance. Then recognition hit her. She was a human, yes, and a female; her long silver tresses swam around her in the water. Turning her head she looked around and took in her surroundings. She was in a lab of some sort and people in white coats were walking about with clipboards checking beeping machines and recording things. A particularly ugly one walked up and his lips started to move…she couldn't hear but she knew he was talking. She wanted to speak when a sharp pain hit her chest. Her lungs inflated slowly, getting used to being used again. Remembering she need to breath, she inhaled sharply. Her shock was obvious when instead of air, water came rushing into her lungs. She started convulsing, her body in shock. The man outside who was talking started yelling at people who quickly started running to machines and pressing buttons. The water around her started to drain and she landed with a soft thud on the bottom of the tube. Her lungs forced the water out and the oxygen into her system. Sitting up, she noticed tubes and wires all over her body. Anger flooded into her eyes as she tore them all out. On the other side of the tube, the men and a few women stared in wonder as their final attempt at the perfect killing machine began to live. The man who had been talking walked up to the tube and a small slot opened, allowing him to enter. He walked up to her and said,

"Do you know who I am?"

She shook her head, words not wanting to leave her pale lips.

"My name is Professor Hojo and I created you. Do you remember anything?"

Again, she shook her head.

"Good, then you are my greatest success. You shall outmatch all of my creations, even Mr. Valentine."

The words he spoke had no meaning save a few:

_I created you…my greatest success…was that all she was: A successful experiment that had no meaning? Was she merely a pretty trophy for him to put into a case?_

"_**No…**_**" **said a voice in her head.

"**You are better than that and you know it. Kill him and leave this place forever, I will help you survive and guide you."**

_You will?_

"**Yes, I will."**

Smiling she knew what to do. The voice was compelling and she felt the need to do what it asked. Standing up, she walked out of the tube with such grace that even Hojo was slightly surprised. As if knowing where to go she walked into a room filled with boxes of supplies, several of which were weapons. Opening the first box she saw guns and ammo. She picked one up and loaded it expertly.

"**Go, finish them."**

--30 Minutes later--

Walking out of the lab she was greeted by ice, snow, and mountains. Pulling the pathetic clothes she had found around her frail body she set off.


	2. Ch 2: Burning

**Kay...dont own Vincent or any other FF7 characters...**

_Just thought I would add this in, Caeda is pronounced Ka-Ey-Da...and although it doesn't come up yet, her nickname is just Cae, pronounced like Kai..._

* * *

Caeda had been walking for a long time; an eternity it seemed. Her feet made a crunching noise whenever they hit the ground beneath them and her long silver hair was wrapped around her neck in an attempt to stay warm. After another eternity of walking, or so it seemed, she saw a base of some sort. Finding energy at the thought of shelter and possibly a way out of the icy tundra, Caeda sprinted to the base. It was a miracle. The base had boxes of provisions, weapons, and first aid equipment._**"Go through the door and you will find your escape…"**_

Turning around she saw a small door at the back of the dirty room. Going through, she saw in front of her an airship.

_Finally! My freedom…but I can't fly._

"_**That is of no consequence, I will tell you how to do it."**_

Ten minutes later Caeda had successfully managed to program the ship to fly autopilot to a place called Midgar. The name seemed familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. Walking out of the airship, she went back to the boxes. Opening them all she grabbed some food, warmer clothes, first aid, some ammo, and an extra gun. Stepping onto the airship she pressed the button to close and seal up the exits. Then pressing another button, the airship took off with surprising speed. She changed into some clothes that she had found there: black pants, black jacket, and black snow boots. Walking around the airship, Caeda munched on an energy bar and downed a water bottle. Exhaustion written across her face, she found a cot to sleep on and fell asleep.

--Dream Sequence--

_She stood in a forest. It was the strangest forest she had ever seen; the trees were white and glowed eerily. Heading forwards, she looked for someone. Finally she came to a river. Across from the river stood three men: one had medium length silver hair and green eyes; the one to his right had silver hair that went a little past his shoulders and green eyes; and the one to his left had short spiky silver hair, was really muscle-y and had green eyes. The one in the middle smiled. Suddenly she knew who they were: Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz…your brothers? They looked exactly like you, only males._

_'Come to us Caeda. When you reach Midgar, come to us…' said Kadaj._

_'I will…brother…' you said._

_He smiled again, 'You knew? Then welcome to the family sister.'_

_She was about to reply when…_

--Reality--

Her eyes flickered open as the airship gave a little jerk. It was louder than it had been when she went to sleep, like two ships instead of one. Going to the control deck she looked out the window and saw another airship; an old man was driving it with a toothpick in his mouth. Next to him stood several other people staring at her curiously.

There was a blonde man, a brown haired woman, a red dog-like creature and a teenage girl with raven hair. She waved at them shyly, though she didn't know why. Suddenly an electronic voice came:

'Now approaching Midgar. Landing in 20 seconds.'

The voice then began to count down and when she hit 0, the ship landed with a slight thud. The door opened and she walked out. Looking around, she noticed a forest of sorts not too far away.

_"**Go there, meet your brothers and stay with them."**_

'Right…' she muttered.

Heading off towards the forest she heard an airship behind her. Turning around, she saw the airship that had been following her landing close by.

_Crud, why are they following me? Oh well, maybe my brothers will help._

She started to sprint hoping to put a good amount of distance between her and the odd group.

_"**Good, do not associate with them Caeda, they are nothing but bad news for you."**_

Nodding Caeda sprinted even faster when the sounds of a motorcycle filled her ears.

_No fair._

From behind her a black motorcycle came up carrying the man with spiky blonde hair.

"Hey, who are you? We saw you in that airship. Do you work for Shin-Ra?"

Trying to give him the slip, she started to nod and then stopped sprinting. He went right past her but figured it out quickly.

"No games. We need to know if you work for Shin-Ra."

Smiling she took off towards the forest. Grunting he headed back to his airship.

_Well, that was interesting…_

_"**Good job. We can't have Cloud and his gang following us."**_

_Cloud…the name sounds familiar…oh well; my memory seems to not be very good_.

Finally she entered the forest and was greeted with the sight of the odd glowing trees. Going by memory, she walked until she reached the river from her dream.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"So you finally made it. Good to finally see you, sister."

Walking towards the river came her three brothers, well technically not brothers. She didn't really know what made her their sister.

"Come here." Said Kadaj.

She waded across the river to her brothers.

"Where's mother?" asked Loz.

"Who?" she said, not understanding.

"Do you perhaps hear a voice in your head?" asked Yazoo.

"Well, yes. Why does that matter?"

Smirking Kadaj answered, "That, is mother. None of us three had enough Jenova cells to hear her, so Hojo must have finally gotten it right. Apparently only a woman could hold enough of mothers cells to talk to her."

"I just hope Hojo didn't do anything funny to her…" said Loz.

"Only one way to find out," said Kadaj, ", make her angry."

They started to taunt her and tell her things that made no sense. Names like "Monster" and "Demon" were used to describe her and for some reason, she felt her anger rise. They could tell, and to make her snap Loz slapped her hard across the face. A burning in the pit of her stomach made her double over, not the slap. Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj exchanged glances as though they knew this would happen.

"Come on Demon, make yourself know." Said Kadaj.

The burning worsened and spread like wildfire throughout her chest, legs and arms. Slowly, it crept up her neck until the burning sensation had completely engulfed her. Screaming in pain she grabbed her head with her hands and rocked back and forth. Though Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz looked slightly sad, they did nothing to stop the pain. As quickly as it had came, it stopped; and as soon as it stopped everything went dark...


	3. Ch 3: Changes

_**OK, don't own Vincent or FF7 characters, only Caeda so far...**_

This one's for the people who have reviewed, luv you all! Cookies for everyone!

Aranae, DragonessWarrior, and finally CrystallicSky one of my good friends who has always supported me! Thankies to all!

**Vincent: **Just get on with the story woman, I have yet to appear and my patience is wearing thin...

**Me:** Hehe...shoots Vincent with sedative

**Vincent: s**leeping

_

* * *

_

_What happened?_ Was the first thought to come racing into a sore Caeda. A cursory glance around told her that she was still in the odd forest, but where was Kadaj and the gang? Slowly standing up she looked around. She had managed to get a good 40 feet from the river and headed back to find Kadaj. As she walked the sight of something red on the trees got her attention. Upon further inspection, she found it was blood, and something told her that it was Kadaj's. Quickening her pace, she jogged to the river and stopped dead in her tracks. Strewn haphazardly on the ground opposite her were Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz. Several gruesome looking cuts grazed their arms, legs, chests, and faces.

_Oh God…did I do that? No, I was out cold…then who did?_

She was wrenched from her reverie as she heard coughing and spluttering. Turning towards Kadaj and the others she saw Kadaj attempting to sit up. Rushing across the river she went to his side.

"Who did this to you?"

Grimly he looked at her and replied, "You did. Can't you remember? We were taunting you and then Loz slapped you."

Confused, Caeda just shook her head. "I remember all that, but I don't remember doing this to you."

Smirking, Kadaj told her that she specifically hadn't done it, but what had was using her body.

"Wha-wha-what do you mean _using my body_?"

"You house a demon, courtesy of Hojo. Now you must learn to control it." And with that, Kadaj got up and walked into the forest. Within the hour, everyone had waken and healed but continued giving her odd looks.

"Do you mind just telling me what you're thinking and cut the looks out?" asked Caeda irritably.

"No. Not at all." Said Loz.

"We were all just thinking how useful it will be to have a little sister who can not only talk to Mother but also houses a demon, and a powerful one at that." Said Yazoo.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy but I can't control that thing; and until I can, I'm not letting it out."

Kadaj smirked and said, "Oh, you'll let it out. With the strength of the people we have to get rid of, you'll let it out." and with that he walked away.

"What does he mean?"

"We have been trying to get Mother's head back for a long time now. However, the people we must destroy in order to get her were quite strong." Replied Yazoo.

"Yea, their so stupid…I just want…want…Mother…" said Loz, stopping his sentence to cry.

"There, there Loz, it's alright." Came the calm, soothing voice of Yazoo. Caeda could tell already that having a new family would pose a challenge.

* * *

AVALANCHE had been listing to the radio ever since their odd encounter with the strange woman. She had taken off to the forest where Vincent liked to go and relax. Perhaps he had seen her? Every other week there would be another report of a brutal murder of someone important to the keeping of Jenova…they, whoever _they_ were, were trying to get Jenova's head.

Oddly enough, the reports told that Kadaj and his gang most likely did all the killings, however, they had been spotted with a woman who closely resembled them and was suspected to be another member. Cloud knew that it was the girl he chased weeks ago, but the real question was, who was she?

Reno had been giving them any new bits of information he could pick up on, but it wasn't very much help. Cloud thought about the girl in the airship, and could only wonder what had happened to her. Little did he know, she had turned hard, accepting the lies that Kadaj had told her as truth and killing all that opposed her in her quest to find her Mother.

* * *

Caeda returned to camp covered in blood. Not her blood, but the blood of a man who had told her that the quest for her Mother was impossible; he told her to give up. Walking into camp Yazoo could tell that she was peeved; he had a knack for that.

"Alright Caeda, disarm." Caeda looked angry for a moment, and something stirred in her eyes but quickly left.

"Fine, but he was asking for it. Any of you would have done the same thing."

Begrudgingly, Caeda began to disarm. First she removed the two silver Katana strapped into an X on her back, then she pulled the Sai's out of her boots, then the whip curled up and attached to her belt, and finally her two precious hand-made guns: Amon and Anubis. Both were black but had different designs. Amon had silver Celtic markings while Anubis had golden hieroglyphics etched into its design. Dumping all these and some ammo at Yazoo's feet he smiled and said, "Welcome home."


	4. Ch 4: Mysterious Stalker

**I don't own any FF7 characters, but I do own Caeda, Luke Arimi and Arimi Weapons...**

**_Enjoy the chapter! It's fairly long! I'll try to get another out soon...reviews are good incentive... _:**D

* * *

Yazoo watched carefully as Caeda walked over to her favorite tree and jumped into the top most branches with ease. Leaning against one of the thicker branches she closed her eyes, not in sleep, but in thought. Caeda normally didn't sleep, only if she had a particularly nasty wound. Yazoo had become close to Caeda, more so than Kadaj, and he knew that it was bothering his brother. Walking towards him, he saw him with a map of the base where Mother was kept; it was a high security area and he knew it.

"Kadaj, what are you doing with that map? You know Cae isn't ready yet."

Turning, Kadaj replied, "She is ready, and we must have Mother back."

Upset slightly that Kadaj doubted him Yazoo merely nodded.

"And if she is not?"

"Then she is not. We can do it on our own, and once we have Sephiroth's favor, who needs her anyway."

Although to any normal person, Kadaj would sound downright angry, Yazoo sensed something else, something like…hurt.

"Kadaj, brother, do you really want to lose Cae, or are you just…upset?" He chose his words carefully knowing full well that one misplaced word would set his brother off. A soft reply came.

"No…I don't want to lose her…I couldn't…never mind." And with that Kadaj walked off. Yazoo smiled to himself.

'_So he likes her does he? Well, this __is__ an interesting turn.'_

Walking back to Caeda he joined her up in the tree, though it took him two leaps instead of her one.

"So Cae…do you think you are ready?" he asked looking at her. Her eyes fluttered open as though she had really been asleep.

"Ready for what?" came an unnaturally normal voice; normally after a fight she spoke in complete monotone to calm herself.

"To find Mother and resurrect Sephiroth."

"Ah yes…what we have been striving for…I almost forgot it's taken so long."

"Not really, only a month or so…" said Yazoo.

"Well, it seems to be taking forever. I'm tired Yazoo, perhaps I might sleep."

Nodding Yazoo jumped out of the tree. Wondering what was causing her odd behavior he went to find Loz. It didn't take long, since his brother was quite large.

"Loz, have you noticed Cae's behavior lately?"

"Yea, kind of odd huh."

"Yes, no monotone and now she wants to sleep."

Loz agreed that it was extremely out of character and that there was something bothering their little sister, but what?

* * *

She listened to Yazoo walking away and opened her eyes. Yazoo had almost caught her nodding off. She couldn't help it; she was tired of fighting and tired of killing, though it gave her demon great pleasure. She thought about how pathetic she was: she could kill with ease but when it came to fighting her demon, she had no fight left. She guessed that her first week here had shown her to obey Kadaj, and Kadaj wanted her demon out whenever it wanted.

Caeda sighed as she thought about what she would do tomorrow…perhaps go into town and find a professional to clean her guns, yes…then maybe get her Sai's sharpened, that sounded like a good plan. With her day planned she let her head go lax and fell asleep.

* * *

Kadaj watched as she silently pondered, probably what she was going to do the next day. She was so beautiful, though he would never admit it. Her long silver hair was perfect and although she had the same eyes as him and his brothers, hers were much more beautiful.

He wondered how she would react if she knew he thought these things. Probably beat him within an inch of his life; not only for thinking like this, but also for putting her into some sticky situations. He was always telling her to embrace the bloodthirsty demon living inside and told her to let it out whenever it wanted. Knowing full well that one day she would need to control it, he decided then and there to start training her to resist it. Mainly, he wanted her to change so he could study the demon and figure out which one it was.

Most unfortunately, he had discovered which demon Hojo had placed inside his sister. Although Caeda did not know whom it was that rested inside her, he knew very well. Her name was Lilith. She was a storm demon who controlled not only wind, but was also the bearer of disease, illness, darkness, and death.1 As one of the strongest demons to walk this land, Kadaj worried what would happen if Caeda were to lose control completely, the world would most likely end in disease and illness; perhaps a tornado or two.

Walking to the river Kadaj sat down and looked into the waters. He could almost see Sephiroth looking back, but not quite. They were so close, but so far away, and as much as he hated to admit it, their success relied completely on Caeda.

Caeda…the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Of course, anyone who heard him refer to her as sister would be disgusted with the fact that he was…what? In love with her? No…he couldn't be, he wouldn't let himself. They needed Caeda to resurrect Sephiroth, nothing more…but what would happen to her after they had Sephiroth?

'_I don't know and I don't care either.'_

He thought; a pathetic attempt to make himself believe that he could care less what happened to her. Truth was, if they lost her, or if she died, he didn't know what he would do to himself. Perhaps he would tell Loz and Yazoo to get some sleep, they would need it if they wanted to get the plan laid out when Caeda was away.

Walking over to Loz who was eating an apple he told him the plan. Loz quickly ate the apple and then went in search of a comfortable place to sleep. Stepping out from behind a tree Yazoo nodded and jumped up into a tree. Smirking, Kadaj followed suite, jumping into the tree next to Caeda.

* * *

Eyes fluttering open Caeda was met with a cool breeze and cloudy, dark, skies.

'_Perhaps it will rain…'_ she thought silently.

Slipping quietly from her tree she scratched a note in the dirt for Kadaj.

_Going into town, be back by nightfall._

_-Cae_

Walking swiftly, she had exited the forest in a mere five minutes and began to run swiftly towards the nearest city. Slowing to a walking pace, Caeda zipped the zipper on her black leather outfit up completely, showing as little skin as possible. She mentally checked that she had everything on her:

_'Sais: check'_

_'Katana: check'_

'_Amon, Anubis: check, check'_

'_Ammo: check'_

'_Whip: check'_

'_Good…I'm ready…'_

Walking around the small city, Caeda scanned the equally small shops for one that specialized in guns, whips and/or blades. After about an hour she decided to stop and grab a bite to eat, her trip had left her somewhat tired and hungry. Remembering glancing something that looked like a ramen bar, she retraced her steps until she spotted it. Upon entering, she was hit with the smell of hot ramen and sake. As she approached the bar the bartender gave her an odd look. Shrugging it off, she ordered a bowl of plain ramen and a cup of green tea.

As she waited for her lunch she pondered how her life had managed to get so messed up. She didn't know why her brothers wanted to resurrect Sephiroth, but nothing good could come of it. While she was deep in thought, she didn't notice a dark figure slip silently into the bar and order some sake. Her ramen came with her tea and she took a sip before digging into her ramen. Perhaps it was the fact that she had refrained from eating for over a week or the fact that she was tired that made her eat it all. Afterwards she dropped some money onto the bar and walked out, continuing her search for the special shop.

* * *

He sat on a bench in the small city, watching people going about their business. Weaving her way slowly through the crowd was a remarkable girl. Her looks were a dead give-away as to who she was. Her long silver hair extended past her waist and her mako green eyes shone like nothing he had seen before. Knowing her identity immediately, he stood and silently began to follow her. She was called The Strange Lady and traveled with Kadaj and his gang. Another name for her was Jenova's Daughter or sometimes people just called her the Demon Woman. Either way, the man knew exactly who she was: the woman he had been sent to find and capture.

As soon as she had begun to tag along with Kadaj and his misfit 'brothers' they had been winning more and more victories. Each one more bloody than the last, it was decided that she had to be removed from their group before they could resurrect Sephiroth. She walked into a ramen bar and as soon as she ordered, she slipped deep into her thoughts. Once she wasn't alert, the man slipped into the bar and ordered some sake. Her food came about three minutes after his sake and she ate it up hungrily. Placing some money on the counter, she turned around and walked back out into the city. Paying for his drink, the man slipped out and took up following her. He needed to get those weapons away from her before capturing her and waited patiently for his opportunity to strike.

Within the course of several hours the woman seemed to have located the store she was looking for. At the top of the doorway a shiny golden plaque identified the shop as Arimi Weapons: Masters of Weaponry and Weaponry Maintenance. Slipping swiftly into the shop so as to not be detected, the man found his way into the shadows and watched the woman carefully.

'Excuse me sir.' She said in an melodious voice.

The young man turned around. His brown hair was spiked and his hazel eyes twinkled as he surveyed his customer. When she realized she had his attention, she continued.

'I'm looking for a weapons man, someone who can do some maintenance on my babies and not screw it up. Think you can do it?'

Smirking the man replied, 'Sure.' and with a slight bow introduced himself, 'Luke Arimi at your service.'

After the woman returned the two gestures he asked what the weapons were. Smirking again, the woman named the weapons as she removed them from her leather outfit.

'Two sais,' she said as she pulled them out of her boots, 'two katana,' as she pulled them off her back, 'a whip,' as she removed it from her belt, 'and, the two most precious things in my world: my guns.' As she said this, she removed carefully two beautifully crafted black guns.

'No problem. You want them done now?' said Luke Arimi.

'Yes, as soon as you can do them.'

'I can do them right now, I just gotta put up the _Busy_ sign.' With that, Luke pulled a little plaque and placed it on the front desk. It read:

I am currently helping another customer. Please come back later, wait until I finish, or just holler. Thank you.

'Come on back.'

Nodding, the woman walked back into the workshop.

Crud. That was my break, now I have to capture her completely armed. Not to mention that all her weapons have just gotten some maintenance done on them…wonderful.

After about an hour the woman returned with weapons in place. Smirking at Luke, she threw him a tip and thanked him. Once outside, she surveyed the sky. The sun was beginning to set and she smirked.

'Don't kill me if I'm late Kadaj, otherwise I'll kill you.' Smirking, she set off through the city.

As they reached the edge, she turned towards him and said, 'I know you've been following me, so show yourself.' Staying where he was in the shadows she sighed and said, 'Fine. But I promise you it won't be easy.'

And with that she took off with breakneck speed towards the Forgotten City and Sleeping Forest. Although she was fast, he was smart, and within five minutes the woman found herself in the iron grip of her stalker.

'Alright, so you win, what do you want with me?'

After a few minutes, he replied.

'We cannot have you resurrecting Sephiroth…'

* * *

'We cannot have you resurrecting Sephiroth…'

His velvety voice was the last thing she heard before she was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**A/n: **Lilith is an actual demon, I looked her up on Wikipedia to make sure. I'm sure you all know who the man is, but if not, surprises await...hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
